loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tigress/@comment-187.131.134.178-20150316000738/@comment-187.131.134.178-20150316002149
(WARNING; SPOILERS AHEAD!!) As a kfp fan and as an animation fan/student my main concern would be the story and the character development changes. So far we have heard that Mei Mei is an ‘overly eager’ panda who has been promised an arranged marriage with Po. Which there are chances that Po might come across this news very sudden once he steps his feet back to his panda home town. Also I am getting the feeling that the reason behind the marriage there’s a bit of Po’s real dad involved in it. Maybe the marriage was his only option to keep his son to himself? Also in my opinion if DreamWorks takes this panda girl as Po’s ‘official’ love interest and makes him fall in love with her…it will be very Disney like “love at first sight” story. Which is really..really a risky move. Because another problem will be that DreamWorks has already confirmed there are total 6 kfp franchises. Which 2 are done and the 3rd one on its way, which leaves us to 3 more remaining. Now I know what’ya thinking here; “What’s the problem here?” Well, my concern here are for the rest of the original characters. So far when KFP and KFP2 movies were released we realized that Po isn’t the only character which makes the audience attached to. Characters like Shifu, Mr.Ping and Tigress (Even the rest of the furious five at time) has also made us overly attached to them because these 3 have played very important side roles for Po. They’re like the main backbone for Po. Now picture this; If DreamWorks makes Mei Mei as Po’s ‘official’ love interest so its an obvious thing that Rebel Wilson too will be added into the cast and join them for the rest of the 3 remaining films. Now since Rebel’s character will be in the rest of movies, the animators and the writers will have to focus on her as well…so like imagine the number of characters they have to work on! Another thing is that if Mei Mei as a new member to the gang its obvious she will be the second important character to focus on…and if DreamWorks is really ready to take that risky move then I’m sorry to say that we might have to say goodbye to the rest of the main characters (Especially like Ping, Shifu or Tigress). Its not like they wont show them in the movie but they will have lack on screen shots. Which will be kinda really sad cause so far I noticed that after Po, audience has really grown on characters like Shifu, Mr. Ping and Tigress. A perfect eg; I can give you would be the Madagascar 3 movie! If you look back at the first two Madagascar movies, we saw that the writers had focused on Alex’s and Marty’s friendship the most. Of course Gloria and Melman are their homies too but Alex’s and Marty’s were more like brothers which sadly we din’t get much to see that happen in the third movie cause of the number of new characters added including a love interest. Plus! I felt that Marty, Gloria and Melman barely had any screen time. The only heart warming part between Alex and Marty we get to see it happen would be when Marty tells his gang he shouldn’t have left the zoo in the first place but Alex disagrees with him and say’s leaving the zoo was the best thing ever happened to them. Look, so far I have no problem with this new panda girl…nor the rest of the new ones. Infact I am curious to know how Mei Mei and Bao are gonna turn out to be. Something tells me that I feel that Mei Mei and Bao might turn out to be siblings trying to y’know…impress Po and be the part of the panda village and who knows? Like I said earlier that there are chances that Po’s real dad might be involved with all this arrange marriage and special guest performance thing which will be shown in the teaser. So uh…yeah…I guess that’s about it? I hope this lightens up your curiosity? But that’s all I can share right now. Plus! I’ve been stalking Phil Craven’s Instagram like…every day! So if I come across another pic or update about it i’ll make sure I’ll share it. ^^ (Only if there isn’t much spoilers involved in it)